


Let The Rain Pour

by EchoXMatsuyama



Category: Zombie-Loan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoXMatsuyama/pseuds/EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain is pouring over Hong Kong and there in the hotel room sits Shito and stands Chika. Please enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Rain Pour

Let the Rain Pour (Shito Tachibana and Chika Akatsuki)

A short snippet

"Mind if I come in?"

Chika turned his head to his hotel door to see one solemn and sad looking Shito walk in.

The rain continued to pour endlessly as Shito filled Chika in on his loan for Koyomi.

"Oh…okay, so you can't take out a loan for Koyomi." Chika said moving to the window. Shito sat on the corner of the bed, hunched over with his head lowered.

"Sorry…" The words left Shito's lips in a soft whisper, filled with such a heavy weight of pain.

Chika stared outside, fixated on the big drops of rain. Thoughts of the day's events were running through that head of his, and he was at a loss at what to say to cheer his friend up.

That's when it dawned on him, Shito was depressed, and who wouldn't be. The only way Chika could show his support is by being himself and showing Shito that he does not have to carry this burden by himself; that he has friends and even more some around him.

"Aaaagh! I can't stand this sticky, humid feeling! I'm gonna go hop in the bath."

Chika removed his shirt and as he did so; he felt Shito's eyes on him, well more like his stomach.

"That wound…"Shito said referring to the scar that ran across his stomach.

"Nn? Ohh…Even Yuuta couldn't do anything about the scars. I guess that old geezer wasn't bluffing. The skin that touched that blade really did rot."

As those words left Chika's mouth Shito narrowed his eyes in sadness and a frown tugged at his lips. "S-sor_"

"Idiot," Chika threw his shirt at Shito and slightly scratched the back of his head.

"It's you acting out of character like that that's causing this storm, ya jerk! Take some responsibility, Quit being so meek it's disgusting."

Shito just sat there, his ears fully open to what Chika was saying.

"The only one at fault was that old geezer. Don't go and lay the blame for everything and anything on yourself; that includes Koyomi,  
A while back you said junk about sacrificing yourself to bring your mom back from the dead…stop thinking that way,  
You're letting it go to your head if you think your life can save anybody; I mean you'd only make the people you leave behind go through hell, and that's…we, I haven't said it to you before, but…um, lessee…we're friends, so don't think about it anymore."

Chika's 'short' speech had hit home for Shito, and now many, many, many things started going through his head. Here in front of him was a guy who truly cared for him. His pride probably wouldn't allow him to just out right say, "you're my friend to," But he will work up to it, for Chika's sake.

Shito stood from the bed and inched his way forward, towards Chika who had his back turned. Too much his surprise as Chika's own he wrapped his arms around the youngers’ waist.

"Whoa! Shito what are you doing?"

Shito rested his chin on Chika's shoulder, "Please Chi-ka allow me to hold you for just a short time."

A blush formed on Chika's cheeks and he narrowed his eyes in agreement, "Fine, but just for a little bit, I have to go take my shower you jerk."

A thin smile was on Shito's face, and as quickly as it had come it disappeared. Shito allowed his fingers to trace over Chika's scar and then form little circles along his soft skin.

There they stood for some time as the rain continued to fall, and the silence of the room covered them in a wave of longing.

The End

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that I was just reading Payment 64 when the idea came to me and I just had to get it down.


End file.
